Little King
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Regulus est enfant, Sirius est adulte. L'un est mort, l'autre est vivant. La seule chose qui leur reste en commun? La vie de Regulus, dont l'un était le principal acteur, et l'autre, le principal spectateur.


**J'ai enfin fini ce texte qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis des mois ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci à ma bêta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce texte**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Little King**

 _Une vieille horloge indique 23h55 .  
A cette heure-ci, tous les petits garçons sont déjà profondément endormis.  
Pourtant, des petits pieds nus traversent le couloir éclairé par une unique torche.  
Un enfant en pyjama passe sous les tableaux endormis de ses illustres ancêtres.  
Il arrive dans le salon et passe sur les lourds tapis qui recouvrent le parquet.  
Ils sont doux mais lui chatouillent les orteils.  
Le petit garçon grimpe un escalier aux marches de la taille de ses jambes, jusqu'à atterrir sur le palier du premier étage.  
Sirius est enfin arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son petit frère.  
Il se faufile discrètement par la porte entrebâillée, en veillant à ne pas la faire grincer.  
Il est fier de lui, il ne s'est pas fait attraper.  
Alors comme chaque soir, Sirius va rejoindre Regulus en secret._

 __

A présent, l'enfant n'en n'est plus un. C'est un homme adulte qui traverse le couloir, puis le salon et enfin monte l'escalier. Il n'a pas fait attention à ne pas réveiller les tableaux, il n'a pas senti le chatouillement des tapis sous ses pieds nus. Les escaliers sont désormais adaptés à sa taille, il n'a plus l'impression de gravir une montagne. _  
_Et surtout, la porte de la chambre de Regulus n'est plus entrebâillée. Elle est scellée, pas une personne n'y a mis le pied depuis des années. _  
_

 _29 juillet 1972_

 _« Dis Sirius, tu restes avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr, répondait-il avec un sourire  
Je serai toujours là.  
Fais de beaux rêves, petit roi."_

 _Cette nuit-là, Regulus Black venait d'avoir 11 ans. Il lui restait 7 ans à vivre.  
_

 __29 juillet 1995 __

Il mentait. Cette nuit-là, Sirius mentait. Il n'était pas resté. Il aurait dû être là. Mais il était parti. Il avait laissé son petit frère, il l'avait trahi. __

Cette nui-là, Regulus Black aurait dû avoir 34 ans. Il était mort depuis 16 ans.

 __

 _Deux enfants courent sur les dalles du jardin intérieur de leur maison. A l'abri des regards, des moldus, mais aussi de leurs parents, ils jouent.  
Un cerf-volant aux couleurs bariolées est échoué au pieds du plus grand des enfants, relié à lui par une longue corde._

 _Le garçonnet essaye de tenir fermement la corde rugueuse dans ses petites mains.  
Le cerf-volant s'élève, se fait entraîner par la brise automnale. L'enfant n'arrive pas à le retenir.  
Il éclate en sanglots, ne le quittant pas des yeux, alors qu'il s'élève de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les nuages.  
_

 __Le hasard avait fait que, alors que Sirius fouillait le grenier de la vieille maison, le cerf-volant était tombé du haut d'une armoire couverte de poussière. Il ne savait pas comment l'objet avait atterri là, ni même qui l'avait retrouvé et quand, mais de toute manière, son tissu, autrefois bariolé et épais, était à présent terne et déchiré. Jamais plus il ne volerait. Tout comme jamais plus Regulus ne vivrait.

 __

 _Alors que Regulus sort de sa chambre, son grand frère se moque de lui, encore une fois, en le traitant de « Maniaque psychorigide » et de « Petit bébé à sa maman ».  
Dès que le Serpentard est absent, Sirius se précipite dans sa chambre, pour y mettre un désordre monstre, et ensuite guetter la réaction de son frère quand il rentre.  
Alors Regulus entre dans une colère noire, tandis que son grand frère s'enfuit en rigolant._

 __

Sirius caresse du bout des doigts l'inscription gravée dans la plaque de marbre. _  
_Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, les lettres dansent devant lui, sa vision devient floue, les mots n'ont pas de sens, tout est brouillé. _  
_Presque violemment, il tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte en bois massif, comme s'il n'en n'aurait plus le courage en laissant passer une seconde de plus. _  
_Il s'effondre en pleurs sur le pas de la porte, incapable de regarder cette chambre figée dans le temps. Tout dans cette pièce lui rappelle son petit frère. _  
_Du lit trop bien fait au bureau parfaitement rangé, toute la chambre est à l'image même de ce qu'était Regulus. _  
_Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus envie de mettre le désordre. Ça ne l'amuserait plus. _  
_Alors, après un dernier regard, comme s'il voulait graver l'image de la chambre dans sa rétine, et avec difficulté, Sirius se relève et ferme la porte pour toujours. Jamais personne n'entrera dans cette pièce. Personne, et surtout pas lui, ne mettra le bazar dans la chambre toujours si bien rangée de Regulus. _  
_

 _Adieu, petit roi._


End file.
